


The Pack, Plus Five

by WhenAngelsFall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac likes animals, Isaac-centric, Kittens, No Point to this, Puppies, Slightly mean Scott, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall
Summary: Isaac didn't know being a wolf would stop kittens from liking him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Pack, Plus Five

**Author's Note:**

> I had this as a head-cannon, so I wrote it. Maybe now I can get on with my main fics??

Isaac had always really liked working at Deaton’s vet practice. It was better than digging graves and he got to spend time with all the animals. He was a big animal lover, particularly cats and kittens. I mean what's more adorable than a cat? A mini cat, that's what. He’d had a cat growing up, but after his mom had died, his dad had taken it to the shelter. It was just another reason to add to the long list of why his dad was a terrible person.

He always figured when he moved out on his own he’d have at least three cats at a time. Or if he could, he’d run a kitten and cat rescue center. It wasn’t like Beacon Hills was very big, he was sure he’d be able to cope with the volume. Of course then came werewolves and his dad dying. He lived in an abandoned train station for awhile, that wasn’t very pet friendly. Then the loft with Derek. He thought about asking Derek if he could adopt a kitten but at the time, Derek wasn’t the zen alpha he is ten years later. He didn’t have family or Stiles to level him out.

He’d been living with the McCalls for a few weeks and working at Deatons for 2 when he first had an opportunity to interact with a kitten. A deputy had called to say that a little one had been found in a box behind the station. Isaac was obviously upset to thing that someone would mistreat a poor baby cat like that but also excited that there was a cat that needed a home. He’d asked Scott if his mom would let him keep it if the kitten liked him. Scott had laughed at the time and said, absolutely. If this kitten likes you and it’s healthy enough we can take it home today.

The kitten was dropped off by the Sheriff on his way off shift a couple of hours later. Took one look at Scott and Isaac and hissed as loudly as a 4 week old kitten could. Isaac was confused because cats always had liked him. Scott who had somehow already got thick protective gloves on had shook his head amused. ‘Looks like you don’t get to keep this one!’ Seeing the hurt look on Isaacs face, he quickly put his friend out of his misery explaining how cats didn’t like werewolves all that much unfortunately and this kitten wasn’t much of a threat but next time he should probably kit up like Scott had. ‘We heal quickly, but it still hurts man. Also, Deaton hates when we get blood all over the place.’

Ten years later, Isaac still mostly loved his job at Deatons. Scott and him were both fully qualified and in talks with Deaton about buying the place in a couple of years when he retires.

Isaac was still sad that cats hated so Scott would take them.

It was a rainy night and he was just closing up the practice when a young woman brought in a soggy box. ‘I found them while putting the trash out, I work at the diner across the street,’ she explained.’ He opened the box up to see 5 dirty and mostly sleeping puppies. At least he hoped they were just tired and not weak. He thanked the woman, locked the door behind her and took the box into an exam room.

He washed each puppy off one by one and put them in a small basket full of blankets. He had washed three puppies when he moved onto the fourth. It snuggled into him, this one looked quite different from the others but they were all so caked in mud, it was hard to tell that they weren’t bunnies. He ran it under the tap and it meowed very unhappy with the water situation. Isaac was so shocked that he nearly dropped what he now knew was a kitten and not a puppy. How had this kitten got mixed into a box of pups? More shockingly was the fact that this kitten seemed to like him rather than fear or hate him. Isaac dried him, it was a boy cat, off and placed him with the clean pups before moving on to wash the last pup.

The animals needed a little bit of extra attention and feed because they were so young, the cat hated being separated from the pups for too long. Isaac took them back to the pack house. It was common for him and Scott to have temporary residents from the clinic that required extra care.

The pack loved the pups, they were a little unsure about having a kitten stay with their unusual cat experiences so they mostly gave it a wide berth. Each pack member eventually came to also bond with the kitten, which filled a hole in Isaac's heart he didn’t know he had. 

And that was the story of how the pack gained 5 extra members including a cat.

This was also the story of how Isaac came to have a cat sleep on his chest every night and follow him everywhere. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and will not be expanded :). Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
